This invention relates to a device for catching and throwing a projectile. More particularly the invention relates to pincers for launching a flying disc such as a FRISBEE (a trade mark) in flight and for intercepting and grabbing the disc as it is travelling through the air.
Devices are known for launching projectiles such as FRISBEES in flight. The U.S. patent to Perkins, referred to above, illustrates one such device. That device includes a yoke for engaging the device and an elastic band which serves as a catapult. When the device is attached to the yoke and is swung upward the device is projected into the air.
Devices such as that described in the Perkins patent suffer from a number of shortcomings. They can for example only be used for launching discs into the air; they cannot be used for catching them when they are in flight. Moreover such devices employ mechanical means, such as a catapult, for accelerating the discs through the air. In addition to the foregoing such devices are relatively complicated of construction and hence are relatively expensive to produce.